emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6329 (29th August 2012)
Plot It's the day of the court case. Laurel realises that she cannot let Marlon go through this alone, so she lies to both Sandy and work before turning up at court. Rhona is furious to see where Laurel's loyalty lies and soon snaps at her, blaming Laurel for the situation. Once the court proceedings are under way, Rhona questions Marlon's feelings for Leo, explaining that he changed his mind about the move when he got a girlfriend. Marlon is furious, and Rhona worries that she has sabotaged her and Paddy's chance. Later, Marlon is relieved when the judge rules that Leo must remain in the UK until they attend a follow-up hearing in six weeks. A devastated Rhona tells Paddy that their dream may be over. Later, Paddy and Rhona warn Marlon that he hasn't won yet. Full of hatred, Rhona tells Marlon that she will win custody in the end - and will take Leo far from Marlon for good. Meanwhile, Jimmy is concerned about Carl's threats, but Nicola is sure that he wouldn't throw them out of their home. Later, Jimmy is confused to hear that Charity sent Edna home from work early and one of their lorries is missing. Adamant that Charity is up to something, Jimmy sends Edna back into the office to see if Charity has put anything in the diary. Even Carl begins to have doubts when Jimmy and Edna blame Charity for the missing truck. The trio are about to call the police when they hear a truck horn. The King brothers then stare in disbelief as Charity proudly shows off a rebranded truck, featuring large blown-up images of Noah and Angel's faces! Elsewhere, Moira is confused about her feelings for Alex, Victoria attempts to make Alex jealous by flirting with Adam, Gennie tells Nikhil that she wants her own space and will not live with his family once the baby is born, while Chas shows off her engagement ring and Diane covers for her when people question where it's come from. Cast Regular cast *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Carl King - Tom Lister *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast *Judge - Sarah Jane-Lee *Mr Mason - Andrew Pollard Locations *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Hotten Crown Court - Corridor and mediation room *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes